First Day
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because Tsuna's first day of school were usually cold but now, it was warmer specially when the sun was by his side.


**Title:** First Day

 **Summary:** Because Tsuna's first day of school were usually cold but now, it was warmer specially when the sun was by his side.

* * *

Silence permeated the night, it was calm and void of his life's usual shenanigans that Tsuna has to look over to his former tutor to confirm that he didn't magically return to the night when he was nothing but a useless waste of space.

Reborn laid beside him peaceful and motionless, aside from the rythmic movement of his chest from breathing. The former arcobaleno, was now in a body of a teenager, an eighteen year old to be exact. His growth spurts has been rapid since the curse was released and it caused him pain and a lot of uncomfortable feeling from getting used to your body only for it to change the next week. When Rebon started growing, Tsuna was suprised when the hitman still insisted (ordered) that he sleep next to Tsuna. It was a little uncomfortable at first but they found ways around it.

The hitman shifted in his sleep causing Tsuna's gaze to snap into his tutor. It was amazing, how beautiful Reborn is. Sometimes, Tsuna founds himself absentmindedly locking his eyes in Reborn's face. Specially in his eyes. It was dark and deep and scary, but for something so dark, it made him feel safe and warm.

The alarm clock ticked noisily, cutting Tsuna off from his musings about his tutor's beauty. What he actually was thinking about returned to his mind and he can't help but sigh.

Tomorrow was the first day of school.

It was wonderful really. He's going to meet Hayato and Takeshi once again, not that they stopped seeing each other in the break. He can imagine Takeshi's carefree grin as he slung his arm around Tsuna. He can imagine Hayato's spluttering at the 'impoliteness' of such action. He can imagine Takeshi laughing, asking Hayato if he was jealous and then it was his Storm who was under Takeshi's arm, blushing and shouting. He can imagine the bickering and laughing. He can imagjne himself smiling as he watched his two bestfriends dance around the tension around the both of them. He can imagine the warmth filling him up, starting from his chest as it bloomed until his fingertips. He can imagine himself feeling happy. And that doesn't even include the rest of his Family.

The thought of experiencing that tomorrow made him warm and happy and thankful that he was alive. It was different now.

Cold, that is how he was going to describe his First Days in the past. It was cold and lonely, so _so_ lonely that even though it was spring, it felt as if the biting winds of winter stuck to him.

He remembers how he stayed up just like this. Dreading the time he would have to step foot into the school. He could remember how fear coursed through his veins and made his hand tremble in nervousness. He could remember how he stood alone, ate alone, walked alone. He could remember the mocking laughs and the rough pushes. He could remember the sting of bruises and the biting cuts. The cold feeling of loneliness became freezing when someone dumped a bucket of water on him

It was still crystal clear. The humiliation, the paranoia, the hatred , the cold. It was scary.

But it was different now. In the past he stayed up late cold and shivering, but now He was warm, there was somebody beside him. And though It was a trigger happy hitman, Reborn was warm and familiar and is comfort.

Tsuna smiled and scooted closer to his hitman, he was enveloped by warmth and safety. He was however surprised when Reborn moved and wrapped an arm around his waist bringing him closer.

"Sleep, Tsuna." The hitman's voice was low and husky with sleep and Tsuna felt it rather than heard it. The brunette hummed in agreement, nestling his head in Reborn's chest. Reborn really is amazing, Tsuna could already feel the cold First Days melting away. It was really different now, after all he has Reborn now.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Man, I wrote this last night and posted at the first day of school which was today. I'm so fucking nervoussss. i wrote thia not for celebration but I was so dreading it and I have so much nervous energy and my teacher is fucking late but bye._**


End file.
